Miniature versions of sports helmets are a popular collectable. One example of such helmets are marketed by Riddell, Inc., 3670 N. Milwaukee Ave., Chicago, Ill. 60641, for example as the Pocket Pro™ brand pocket size miniature football helmets. Such helmets are miniature versions of the helmets used by sports teams and generally carry the team logo. Several versions of these helmets exist in the marketplace for professional sports teams as well as collegiate sports teams.
Riddell, Inc. and others also market display cases for these helmets. Such display cases are essentially acrylic shelves with dividers to provide individual compartments. Both the acrylic display case made by Riddell, Inc. and most generic multi-level collectible shelf units are heavy, don't hold the helmets in place, and partially obstruct the view of each helmet. Thus. if the case is jarred or moved, the helmets can readily fall Out and possibly be damaged.